


Fanart:  Sam and Dean Christmas Cabin

by virtualpersonal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Holiday, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: Dean is slightly injured (hand is bandaged) and Sam brings him to the cabin.  Dean wants to look at the Christmas decorations before going inside the cabin.





	Fanart:  Sam and Dean Christmas Cabin

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161453755@N05/38670431564/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
